Heart of a Child
by Lady Callista
Summary: Years after Wendy's death, her daughter Jane finds a touching poem she wrote about Never Land.


-1Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan or anything associated with it.

AN: I have no idea what to make of this, it just kind of came to me and I figured I might as well post it. I've never written anything like this for fanficnet, so any kind of feedback would be helpful.

This is more based on quotes and ideas from the musical than the book, but if I remember the book from when I read it all those years ago, I think it's incredibly similar, and the few things that aren't in it still make sense without the context of the musical.

Also, I know a few of the references are to things that didn't exist when Peter Pan was written, but since it's not necessarily set in a specific decade, for my purposes we'll say it happened in the 1990s, cause that gives me a couple references I really wanted to make.

_OoOoOoOoO_

"_You see things with the wonder of a child, and that makes you more human than any of us." Tasha Yar to Data, "Star Trek the Next Generation"_

Heart of a Child

By Lady Callista

"Grandma Jane, what's this?" Angela asked, pulling a piece of faded paper out of the book of fairy tales that Jane had brought over.

"I don't know, honey." Jane was babysitting her granddaughter, and had brought over the book of fairy tales her mother always used to read to her. She reached out to take the paper from the five-year-old, and immediately recognized her mother Wendy's handwriting. She read it silently.

"I don't want to grow up, but not for all the reasons the boys had on that day years ago. I have better reasons, a different way of looking at life, and the wisdom to see that I can both grow up and not grow up.

They didn't want to wear a serious expression during the summer, I just don't want to forget how to laugh.

Although it may one day be beyond my ability to climb a tree or do a cartwheel, I never want it to be beneath my dignity.

I never want to look at that first winter snowfall and not see the magic I used to see in it.

I want to read fairy tales to my children, and know the same wonder and enchantment that I see in their eyes is also showing in mine.

I want to believe that all dogs go to heaven, mommy's kisses can fix anything, and that the only reason I'll never see Santa is he won't come unless I'm asleep.

I want to remember forever the first time I heard my child laugh, so that when they're older I can tell them how they made a fairy.

I never want to become to jaded to cry when Old Yeller or Charlotte dies, too self-conscious to splash in a puddle, or too mature to point out pictures in the clouds.

I want to always hear that one silver bell at Christmas, even when no one else can, and be able to talk to my imaginary friend whenever I have a problem.

I want to always believe that magic carpets can fly, after all, I did once or twice.

And just try to convince me that mermaids don't exist: I've seen them.

I know I can't have three months of vacation every summer, but I can make the most of every moment I have.

I know I can't spend every moment playing, but if my kids want to play when I have work I want to do, guess which one I'll pick?

I once knew a boy who never wanted to grow up, who always wanted to be a little boy and have fun.

And although I'm all grown up now, the child that I was is still inside of me, and I sometimes let her out to play. So in a way, unlike most adults, I never grew up either. And I attribute all of that to him, because I don't think it would have been that way without him.

Because without him, I couldn't close my eyes, let my heart take wings, and see NeverLand. And without that, I think I would have lost the girl I was.

I look around me and see all the adults who have lost that, and am glad I never will."

A tear trickled down Jane's cheek as she read her mother's words, and she was lost in thought for a moment, remembering her own trip to Never NeverLand.

Her thoughts were broken by Angela, who wanted to know what was on the paper.

"I'll tell you when you're a little older, you wouldn't understand it right now." Jane replied with a smile, taking the book of fairy tales back from the girl. "And how about tonight, I tell you a story that's not in that book."

"What is it?" Angela bounced on her bed in excitement.

"Well, once upon a time, there was a boy named Peter Pan…"

THE END


End file.
